


Silkeglatt

by Inkognitoforfatterne



Series: Ikke helt vanilje [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Ikke helt vanilje, Light Dom/sub, Loppisfunn, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Skandi Smut
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognitoforfatterne/pseuds/Inkognitoforfatterne





	Silkeglatt

"Even, jeg trenger mer. Må ha mer." Jeg kan selv høre hvor desperat jeg høres ut. Stemmen min er hes, og pusten går litt for fort med tanke på at jeg ligger nesten helt stille.

Jeg kikker desperat på kjæresten min, og blir møtt med et blikk fullt av en blanding av humor, ømhet og noe som er så langt fra ømhet som det går an å komme. 

Jeg liker denne siden av Even, det er ikke så ofte den kommer frem, men de gangene den gjør det så blir det alltid bra og bare tanken på det får meg til å puste enda fortere, ville det enda litt mer. 

"Du er kravstor nå, du vet det?" Stemmen hans er dyp, dypere enn vanlig, og jeg vet at det betyr at han egentlig er like tent og desperat som meg. Han er bare bedre til å skjule det. 

Ja, jeg vet at jeg er krevende. Og det til tross for at jeg ikke akkurat er i en posisjon til å kreve noe som helst. Tvert i mot. Armene er strekt over hodet mitt, festet i hver sin sengestolpe.

Jeg visste allerede da vi så dem at vi måtte ha dem. Egentlig skulle vi ut og lete etter nye stoler på det lokale loppemarkedet, men så langt kom vi aldri. Vi stoppet opp foran et bord med skjerf, luer og votter. Smilet til Even da han forstod hvorfor jeg var så opptatt av noen røde silkeskjerf var nok til at vi droppet alle tanker om billige kjøkkenstoler og reiste strake veien hjem. 

"Even!" Tonen min er tryglende nå, jeg vet ikke hvor lenge jeg har ligget her, men det føles som en evighet. Og enda har det ikke skjedd noe, enda har han ikke gjort mer enn å stryke meg vart over overkropp, kysse, leke med brystvorter som for lengst er stive av forventning. På halsen min har jeg et par ømme merker som kommer å kreve skjerf på både ute og inne hvis jeg ikke skal få høre det fra gutta. 

Som om jeg bryr meg.

Det eneste jeg bryr meg om nå er det som er nedenfor navelen, som skriker etter oppmerksomhet. Høyt. Jeg har vært hard siden jeg kom ut av dusjen og fikk beskjed om å legge meg på senga. Hardere etter at Even først bandt fast ene armen, så den andre. Ikke strammere enn at jeg har litt rom å bevege meg, men stramt nok til at jeg er hans. Bare hans. 

"Even, mer. Please." Jeg stønner, prøver å trekke pusten, men luften vil bare ikke helt ned i lungene. Jeg føler meg sårbar, men trygg. Alltid trygg.

"Jeg vet ikke helt om jeg forstår hva du legger i mer." Latteren sniker seg ut mellom ordene. Jeg burde bli sur for at han erter meg, at han gjør null tegn til å gjøre som jeg ber om. Trygler om. Vært villig til å betale for. Men jeg er ikke sur, ikke litt engang. Eller, kanskje litt. 

"Hva som helst. Fingre. Munn. Der nede! Bare, please. Gjør noe."

"Hmmmm." Even later som om han tenker etter, virkelig funderer på hva han skal gjøre nå. Fingrene stryker lett over linjen som går langs hoftekammen, linjen som viser vei til hvor hånda hans burde være. Jeg kjenner han lugger lett i det krøllete håret, det som har vokst ut akkurat nok til at han får tak. Akkurat nå angrer jeg på at jeg ikke brukte et par minutter ekstra i dusjen, nok til at disse hårene ikke er der, for da ville jeg sluppet at fingrene tok denne omveien. 

Jeg prøver å dytte hånda hans i riktig retning med låret mitt. Totalt fånyttes, selvsagt. Kun egnet til at han haler ut tiden enda mer. Jeg kapitulerer, kaster kortene, gir opp. Venter. 

Så endelig, endelig kjenner jeg at han beveger seg nedover, kiler hunden rundt ballene mine og jeg setter hælene i madrassen, sprer bena fra hverandre sånn at han skal komme enda bedre til. 

"Ivrig?" Jeg kjenner pusten til Even mot halsen når han sier det, håret kiler øret mitt. "Vi har god tid. Jeg har ikke tenkt å slippe deg løs på lenge enda." I det samme forsvinner fingrene som var på god vei dit jeg vil ha dem. 

Jeg stønner, lukker øynene og trykker hodet hardt ned i madrassen. Even vet at jeg ikke er tålmodig, har aldri vært og kommer aldri til å bli. I hvert fall ikke når jeg føler det sånn som dette. Tent. Overtent. 

Kanskje det er derfor dette tenner meg sånn? For her må jeg ta det jeg får, i det tempoet Even vil. Ikke i mitt tempo, som er milevis raskere enn dette. En skilpadde ville vært raskere enn dette for pokker. 

Øynene mine er fortsatt lukket når jeg hører det velkjente klikket fra flasken med glidemiddel. Jeg kikker opp akkurat i tide til å se Even dryppe en rikelig mengde på fingrene, jeg svelger tungt mens jeg ser han varme den opp, tommelen flytter seg sakte fra pekefinger til ringfinger og tilbake. Forventningene sprer seg fra pikk via magen til hjertet. Det galopperer. 

Jeg holder pusten av forventning mens jeg kjenner fingrene nærme seg igjen, venter på den første fingeren, første steg i å gjøre meg klar, åpne meg opp. 

Den andre hånden hans legger seg forsiktig på baksiden av låret på venstre ben, det som sperrer veien for det han vil, løfter det litt opp. Det andre følger etter av seg selv, til tross for at jeg vet at jeg ikke kommer til å klare å holde det der av meg selv veldig lenge. Men ønsket om å gi Even fri tilgang vinner. Alltid. 

Fingertuppene hans leker seg, gnir over hullet, frem og tilbake. Frem og tilbake. Stopper opp, presser litt. Ikke hardt nok til at fingeren slipper innenfor, bare nok til å skape en forventning av noe mer. Jeg har gitt opp å trygle, å be, kniper øynene igjen og venter. Håper. Stønner. Puster. 

Etter alle løftene om at han har all verdens tid forventer jeg ikke det som skjer nå, to fingre inn på en gang. Jeg trekker pusten hardt, sperrer opp øynene av sjokket og Even ser på meg, sjekker om det er greit, sjekker om han har tråkket over grensen for hva som er lov. 

Første gang vi gjorde dette, første gang jeg lot han få all kontrollen vet jeg ikke hvor mange ganger han understreket at det er jeg som har styringen, det er jeg som bestemmer hva som er greit og ikke. Sier jeg nei så betyr det nei. 

Eller, det er ikke helt sant. Sier jeg nei så betyr ikke det nødvendigvis nei. Vi har avtalt et ord vi skal bruke når det er nok. Red. Ironien er ikke tapt på meg. Røde silkeskjerf. Rødt kodeord. Røff sex. 

Ordet er Even sin ide, jeg lo og sa at nå hadde han sett for mye på Fifty shades. Men rødt er ordet. Et ord vi ikke har hatt bruk for enda. 

For dette er greit. Litt mye, men greit, og jeg gir han et kort nikk for å vise at han kan gå videre.

Han bøyer seg forsiktig frem, kysser meg lett på magen, mens fingrene beveger seg forsiktig inn og ut, åpner meg opp. 

"Du er så hot når du ligger sånn, baby," sier han. "Du aner ikke hvor deilig du er når du lar meg gjøre hva jeg vil med deg." Stemmen er ru, tykk av kåthet. Viser en side av seg som er min, bare min. 

Skryten gjør noe med meg, får meg til å strekke meg litt mer, vise han hvor godt dette er, hvor innmari kåt jeg er. 

Den tredje fingeren glir inn og tvinger ut et "føkk" av meg. Tre fingre er mye, og Even vet det, og holder hånda helt i ro mens jeg konsentrerer meg om å slappe av, gi ham rom, slippe ham inn. 

Jeg elsker hvor godt han leser meg, hvordan han kjenner kroppen min og grensene mine like bra som det jeg gjør selv. Kanskje bedre, av og til er jeg så utålmodig at det bikker over fra godt til vondt.

Benet som ikke holdes på plass av Even begynner å skjelve, og jeg legger det på skulderen hans. Strekket i musklene er med å øke følelsen av grenser som pushes, hjelper til med å gi meg helt hen, vise at jeg er hans. Alltid. 

Fingrene går ut og inn, fortere nå, åpner meg opp. Pikken min ligger hard mot magen, jeg kjenner hvordan det drypper fra den og gjør magen våt. Even slipper taket han har i låret mitt og fingrene leker med den fuktige huden der, kiler lett og jeg slipper ut en ufrivillig latter. Det er en absurd følelse, han har tre fingre i meg og det eneste jeg klarer å fokusere på er at han kiler meg på magen. 

Og i det samme finner langfingeren riktig punkt, trykker, gnir frem og tilbake. Stadig mer bestemt, røffere.

Jeg kan komme på denne måten, det vet han. Ikke ofte, for jeg er som regel ikke tålmodig nok til å gi det den tiden han trenger, som regel for ivrig etter å få han i meg, bli knullet ordentlig. Even vet det også. Som regel får jeg viljen min, som regel får jeg bestemme. Ikke i dag. 

I dag kjenner jeg hvordan han sakte, men sikkert presser orgasmen frem i meg. Jeg er nesten der, nesten helt på grensen. Jeg jakter følelsen, strammer musklene i underlivet, prøver tvinge orgasmen frem, men i det jeg kjenner at jeg er sekunder fra å komme blir fingrene borte. 

"Even!" Jeg skriker ut frustrasjonen min. "Jeg var nesten der! Hvorfor stoppet du?" Jeg løfter hodet og sender det jeg håper oppfattes som et strengt blikk. Lykkes ikke, han bare smiler det lure smilet sitt. 

"Tålmodighet, baby. Trodde du virkelig jeg ville la deg slippe unna så lett?"

Nei, jeg hadde vel egentlig ikke det. 

Jeg hiver etter pusten, Even stryker forsiktig opp og ned langs brystet mitt og kroppen min lister seg sakte, men sikkert ned fra kanten av stupet og tilbake i sikkerhet igjen. 

Han slipper ned beina mine, legger seg over meg, beina mellom mine, pikken hans mot min, brystet hans mot brystet mitt. Stenger meg inne, holder meg fast. Kysser meg. Først ømt, så hardt. 

Hånden hans finner håret mitt, holder det i et bestemt grep mens han fører ansiktet mot mitt. Leppene hans skiller seg og jeg møter den ventende tungen, gjør umiddelbart kysset dypere, hardere. 

Jeg slår beina mine om ryggen hans, drar han enda tettere inntil meg, tvinger kroppen hans til å gi meg friksjonen jeg trenger. Han lar meg. En liten stund. Men uten hender å holde meg fast med blir jeg lett bytte når han trekker seg unna, bruker de lange armene sine til å skape avstand mellom oss. 

Håret hans faller ned og kiler meg i ansiktet når han bøyer seg ned for å kysse meg igjen. Jeg kjenner hvordan jeg strekker halsen for å få mer av han, men han holder meg effektiv nede med en hånd på skuldra mi. Minner meg på at dette ikke er mitt show. 

”Shit, Isak.” Stemmen hans er rett ved øret mitt, sånn dyp som jeg elsker. ”Du aner ikke hvor sexy du er når du ligger sånn."

Ordene treffer meg midt i mellomgulvet, blodet bruser i ørene. "Å, ja?" Det er meningen at jeg skal høres cocky og selvsikker ut, men det kommer mest ut som et hikk. 

Han kysser meg nedover brystkassen. "Å se deg ligge helt utstrakt, bare min til å gjøre hva jeg vil med. Det er noe av det heteste jeg vet om."

"Og hva har du tenkt å gjøre med det?" Jeg prøver å egge ham frem, få han til å fullføre det han startet på i sted. Pikken min gjør nesten vondt så hard er den. Jeg er sikker på at om jeg hadde kikket ned på den så ville jeg sett at den var nesten samme rødfarge som silkeskjerfene som binder meg fast i senga.

"Jeg vil knulle deg. Hardt." 

Hjertet mitt stopper nesten, og lungene strammer seg sånn at det blir vanskelige å trekke pusten, hele kroppen spenner seg i forventning. 

"Så gjør det da." Jeg ser på ham med et bestemt blikk. "Kom igjen, Even. Jeg vil kjenne deg. Inni meg. Nå."

Jeg kaster alle hemninger over bord. Jeg er på det punktet at jeg er nesten villig til å gjøre hva som helst for å få litt fortgang i sakene. Men jeg trenger ikke det denne gangen, endelig får jeg viljen min. 

Even reiser seg opp, står på kne foran meg. Endelig. 

”Åpne." Stemmen er bestemt. 

Når jeg ikke reagerer umiddelbart fordi alt blodet mitt har vandret nedover, tar han saken i egne hender, presser beina mine til hver sin side, trenger ikke bruke mye krefter, jeg er mer medgjørlig enn en seigmann. 

Han bøyer seg frem, støtter seg på høyre armen og fører pikken sin mot åpningen min med venstre. Jeg løfter hodet opp så godt det lar seg gjøre, vil se når han gjør det. 

Det presser når han glir inn, men det gjør ikke vondt. Det er mye. Og akkurat nok. Jeg lukker øynene uten at jeg tenker over det, ser dansende flekker på innsiden av dem. Puster, venter på at Even skal begynne å bevege seg. 

Han gjør ikke det, og jeg åpner øynene igjen og møtes av et blått blikk. "Er du OK?" Selvsagt må han sjekke om jeg er OK. En av mange grunner til at jeg elsker ham. 

Jeg nikker, klarer ikke å si det med ord. Og endelig, endelig begynner han å knulle meg. Rolig, lange, dype drag. Inn og ut, om og om igjen. Dytter beina mine opp og til siden, det strekker, en dump smerte som bare er med på å forsterke følelsene som rir i kroppen. 

Han øker tempoet, knuller meg så hardt at jeg ville beveget meg oppover i senga for hver gang hadde det ikke vært for at han holder meg fast, legger hendene under skuldrene mine, nekter kroppen min å bevege seg. 

Jeg dras nærmere og nærmere stupet igjen, millimeter for millimeter. Pusten min går raskt, munnen halvåpne og klarer knapt gjengjelde kyssene Even prøver å gi meg. Alt fokuset mitt går med til å jage følelsen som brer seg, får alt i meg til å trekke seg sammen, klar for å ta i mot bølgen som kommer til å skylle over meg. 

Og jeg får ikke gjort noe med det. Det begynner å verke i skuldrene, lårmusklene skjelver ukontrollert, men ingenting av det betyr noe. Eneste som betyr noe nå er å ri på bølgen som er på vei, men som jeg vet jeg ikke vil på på egenhånd. 

"Even, jeg trenger å komme. Vær så snill, la meg få komme."

"Snart, baby. Snart." Han øker farten, lyden av hud som treffer hud blander seg med pusten min, stønnene hans, senga som dunker lett i veggen. Jeg er sikker på at naboene får med seg hva som skjer her hos oss, og det er mulig jeg vil være flau over det i morgen, men nå kunne jeg ikke brydd meg mindre. 

Even bøyer seg frem, presser lårene mine mot magen min, bretter meg i to som om jeg var en filledukke, presser resten luften ut av lungene mine og jeg gisper etter oksygen.

Den endrede vinkelen gjør at han treffer punktet inni meg enda litt bedre, hodet mitt presses ned i madrassen, øynene lukker seg. Det blir nesten for mye, men ikke nok. Ikke nok til at jeg kommer. Jeg vet at jeg trenger mer enn dette for å komme, og jeg drar i skjerfene for å prøve å komme meg løs, men det hjelper ikke. 

"Even." Jeg klarer ikke engang artikulere hva jeg trenger, jeg klarer bare å klynke. Stønne. Håpe. 

"Shhhh, jeg har deg." Han strekker seg opp mot håndleddet mitt, åpner fomlende knuten før han gjentar det samme med andre knuten. Jeg er fri. 

Skuldrene er stive etter å ha vært strukket over hodet så lenge og det kjennes rart å kunne bevege dem. Musklene vil ikke samarbeide helt og jeg legger hendene mine på ryggen til Even, har savnet å kjenne på den myke huden hans, stryke fingrene opp og ned over deilige muskler. 

Even fortsetter å støte inn i meg, litt roligere igjen. Hele kroppen min brenner. Alle følelser blandes inn i hverandre. Hendene hans som holder meg fast, munnen hans varm mot nakken min, lårene som treffer meg, pikken som støter inn i meg igjen og igjen. Alt er bare Even. Over meg, inni meg, på meg. 

Hånden hans som endelig tar et tak om pikken min. Herregud, endelig. Det er så godt at jeg nesten brøler. Han kysser meg, spiser stønnene mine. Runker meg hardt, effektivt. 

Jeg vet han er nærme selv, for rytmen er urytmisk, og han har fått det intense uttrykket i ansiktet, konsentrasjonsrynken mellom øynene er så dyp som den bare blir når vi har sex. 

Enda så klar jeg er, enda så lenge jeg har ventet så kommer orgasmen på meg som et sjokk, bølger over meg, igjen og igjen, alt trekker seg sammen, pulserer. Og det var det som skulle til for å drive Even over kanten sammen med meg. 

Han kollapser oppå meg etterpå, jeg lar føttene slippe slapt ned på sengen igjen, snur meg litt sånn at jeg ikke får hele vekten hans over meg, hodet hans hviler på skulderen min, pusten hans varm inn mot halsen min. 

Vi blir liggende urørlige side om side, ben tvinnet inn i ben sånn at jeg begynner å bli usikker på hvor jeg slutter og han begynner. 

"Wow, Even. Det var." Ord kan ikke beskrive hvordan det var. 

Fingrene hans stryker bort det svette håret fra pannen min, kjærtegner kinnet mitt med fjærlette fingre. "Jeg vet."

Jeg kysser pannen hans. "Takk!" 

Han bøyer hodet lett bakover, gliser mot meg med det beste smilet i hele verden. "Takk selv."

Jeg strekker meg og får tak i enden på ene skjerfet. Leker med det, lar det myke stoffet kile nese hans. 

"Hvem skulle trodd at man kunne finne slike skatter på loppemarked."

Han reiser seg opp i sittende stilling, løsner skjerfene fra sengestolpene, samler det sammen i en bult. "Beste kjøpet, ever!" 

"Neste gang er det din tur." Jeg napper til meg det ene skjerfet, bretter det dobbelt. "Kanskje," sier jeg og legger det forsiktig over øynene hans, samler endene bak hodet hans, gjør at han ikke kan se. Det er akkurat langt nok til at jeg kan lage en skikkelig knute bak. "Kanskje sånn?"

Jeg får svaret mitt når jeg ser adamseplet hans gå opp og ned mens han svelger tungt. 

Jeg kan knapt vente.


End file.
